This invention relates to a cradle mounted dynamometer, which is mounted by its ends on the foundation by means of at least two leaf springs. The leaf springs being firmly connected with the cradle mounted dynamometer and the planes, passing through the unstressed leaf springs, intersecting in the axis of said dynamometer.
Such a cradle mounted dynamometer is known from DE-AS No. 1,089,052. In this context, the leaf springs are connected in a form-locking manner with the foundation. Upon a rotation of the cradle mounted dynamometer, the leaf springs are put under a double bending stress and are deformed thereby into an "S" shape, which exerts considerable resilient force on the springs. The springs have a thin construction at the points which are subject to noticeable bending, whereby the buckling strength is diminished. Because of the double bending stress, a high-quality material with a high surface quality is required for the springs, which necessitates high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, such a device cannot absorb any axial stresses imposed by the cradle mounted dynamometer. Such linear extension sets in particularly in the operation of eddy-current brakes and amount up to about 1 mm. Furthermore, the axial oscillations of the test model connected with the cradle mounted dynamometer lead to a premature deflection of the mountings of the leaf springs and to great foundation stress.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide the support of cradle mounted dynamometer with leaf springs which have a low restoring moment with a sufficient buckling strength.